Mafia II: Bloodbath
Vevmo Mafia: Bloodbath is the second season of Vevmo Mafia Game. Mafia: Bloodbath took place in November 2014 with mix of previous cast from last season and cast of Vevmo Revenge as well as newcomers. This season was played in a format of 4 Mafia members and 14 Towns Members. This season twist included special roles. 10 of the 14 Towns Members had a special role that helped them discover the Mafia members as well as deter the mafia's ability to kill townies. The mafia had no special roles in season 2. Cast | |} Roles The Roles for Mafia II: * Mafia- Every night the mafia discuss which members to kill via private message. Head mafia will be responsible to deliver this vote to the host within 24 hours. * Medic- Every night the Medic picks a player who is currently alive to protect or “save” and PM's this name to the host. This player is protected for that night phase only. The Medic may only save himself once, and may save the same person on consecutive nights. * Police- Every night the police PM's the name of a suspected mafia member to the host. If the police guesses right, then that mafia is killed. if the police guesses wrong, nothing happens. * Little Red Riding Hood- Every night Red investigates the members of the town by PMing a name to the host. They will recieve a report with that persons alignment. Their goal is to find the mafia members and persuade others to vote for the mafia without revealing their identity. * Amor (Cupid)- Every night cupid pairs two members together by PMing their names to the host. The couple is paired until the next night phase. During this time if either of the two people are killed by the mafia or lynched by civilians, then their partner will also die. * Prostitute- Every night the prostitute PM's the host the name of the member they wish to have sex with. That player is then "wooed" for the next day phase. During this time said player cannot cast a vote for anyone. The wooed player is also immune to any votes that day. * Lawyer- Every night the lawyer chooses a player to be immune to the next days lynching by PMing their name to the host. If the person they are representing receives the most votes that day then no one is lynched. * Bodyguard- Every night the bodyguard chooses a player they wish to protect. They must also pick a number (1-4, depending on how many members are in the mafia) and PM both name and number to the host. If a kill is set for the person they are protecting, they will prevent it and kill the attacker(random mafia members). * Town Gossip- Every night the town gossip has the ability to send an anonymous message to the host that will appear during the morning phase. * Townie- The towns people have the ability to vote during the day. They are not active during the night. * Hunter- The hunter has the ability to shoot one person if ever lynched. * Nurse- The nurse is a pro-town power role that is a back-up to the Doctor. If the Doctor dies, the Nurse gains the ability to save. Subsequent Vevmo Games |}